Missing Nakama
by Yolbert
Summary: Bertemu, berkenalan, berteman, saling mengenal sifat satu sama lain, lalu bersahabat. Begitulah alur kehidupan ini dalam pencarian seorang sahabat sejati. Namun walaupun sudah sangat akrab, adanya konflik tak dapat dihindari. Kecewa, salah pengertian, perpisahan, pencarian, bahkan bisa juga kematian. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan seorang Gray Fullbuster #Based On A True Story. RnR?


_This is my life, true story about me. _Mungkin sulit bagiku untuk menceritakannya kepada kalian... Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya, untuk bercerita begitu pentingnya seorang sahabat. Semoga dengan cerita ini kalian tidak berakhir seperti diriku.

* * *

**Missing Nakama**

© Yolbert

.

_Friendship Gray and Natsu_

_Slight NaLu Romance_

_GrayLu brother-sister_

_Hurt / Comfort_

_._

GRAY POV

_It's been too long,_ Natsu.

Sejak awal saat kau pindah sekolah, saat cerita dan kata-katamu terdengar untuk terakhir kalinya olehku.

Dan... saat dimana kita bermusuhan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku harap, ini juga untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa kau juga merindukanku sebagai _nakamamu _atau tidak sama sekali.

Bukannya aku menghianatimu, _baka. _Kau hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

Mungkin sebagian itu juga salahku. Ya terserahlah apa katamu.

* * *

Gray menaikan kedua bahunya, membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang Natsu. Natsu adalah sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya Natsu pindah sekolah dan lost contact. Mungkin jawabannya adalah benar jika ada orang yang bilang bahwa manusia sedingin es sepertinya jauh lebih cepat rindu pada teman lamanya. Walau ia yakin tidak ada yang sekurangkerjaan seperti dirinya sampai memikirkan hal itu.

Gray tidak tahu lagi apa yang ada di dalam pemikirannya, masa lalunya yang harusnya indah berakhir tragis dengan kekacauan dan penyesalan. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah ingin mengingat masa lalunya, tetapi nostalgia sesaat juga tidak ada salahnya kan?

Dengan cepat ia meminum air es di tangannya dan menaruhnya asal di atas meja. Disandarkannya tubuhnya di sofa dan kedua matanya terpejam. Mengingat kejadian di hari itu. Kenghilangan seorang sahabat yang sudah bersama kita dari kecil itu sakit bukan?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_**"Halo?"**  
_

_**"Oi! Ice Freak! Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau mengajakku ke lapangan tapi kau sendiri tidak datang, omae!"**_

_Gray hanya mampu menghela napas, akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah dan PR menumpuk di kamarnya. Terlebih acara keluarga yang selalu mengganggu kesehariannya._

**_"Haha, gomen lah Flames Head" _**

**_"Kau tertawa? Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk ke lapangan?!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Datang sekarang atau aku tidak akan mau menerima ajakanmu lagi! Dan akan aku delete contactmu!"_**

**_"Oi Flames Head, kau bercanda ka-"_**

_Natsu mematikan teleponnya. Gray tahu, frienemies yang dianggapnya sahabat terbaiknya itu memang keanak-anakan dan mudah ngambekan. Ditambah lagi sifat keras kepalanya yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Natsu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan dan tidak pernah mau mengerti. Apapun yang Gray ucapkan diabaikannya._

_Pernah sekali Gray mencoba menjelaskan kepada Natsu tentang kesibukannya, namun malah dibalasnya dengan ocehan kesal._

_Mereka memang berbeda terbalik 180 derajat dan tidak akan pernah sama. Entah apa yang menyatukan kedua sosok ini menjadi sahabat. Natsu keanak-anakan dan Gray dewasa, Natsu suka pedas dan Gray suka es, Natsu tidak mudah mengerti dan Gray cepat mengerti, Natsu keras kepala dan Gray sabaran, Natsu periang dan Gray dingin, Natsu mudah akrab dan Gray sulit. _

_Namun walau dengan begitu banyaknya perbedaan diantara mereka, mereka mampu menjadi sahabat hingga sekarang. Walau Gray tidak yakin kedepannya. Bahkan dari sulitnya ia akrab, Gray belajar untuk menghargai seorang sahabat. _

_Gray membuka pesan SMS yang belum sempat ia baca._

**_From : Okaa-san_**

**_Gray, Okaa-san akan menjemputmu jam 4 nanti. Tidak ada penolakan, ini acara penting!_**

**_Revived pk. 3.01 p.m._**

_Gray mendecih pelan. Selalu saja begini, setiap ia ada janji pergi ke lapangan untuk bertemu dengan Natsu, acara keluarga dadakan selalu saja datang menghampirinya. __Belum lagi PR dan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk di kamarnya. _

_Tapi apa yang dikatakan Natsu tadi itu serius? Jika ya, maka kali ini ia terpaksa harus menolak suruhan orangtuanya. Bukannya tidak pernah menolak, Gray pernah sekali menolak suruhan orangtuanya namun ia malah berakhir menggenaskan._

_Mungkin kali ini Gray harus berani._

**_To : Okaa-san_**

**_Gomennasai Okaa-san, tapi terpaksa aku tolak. Aku ada janji yang harus aku tepati. Sekali lagi gomennasai._**

**_Send pk. 3.56 p.m. _**

_Gray sedikit kaget melihat jam saat ia mengirimkan balasan SMS, yaitu sekarang. Janjinya dengan Natsu itu jam 3.30, dan sekarang sudah jam 3.56._

_Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi baju basket dan melesat ke luar rumah._

_"Gray?"_

_Gray membelakaan matanya, dilihatnya jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam 4. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju itu, huh?! Kita ada acara keluarga! Okaa-san pikir kau sudah siap saat Okaa-san sampai!"_

_Lagi-lagi Gray mendecih pelan, "Okaa-san belum baca SMS-ku? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi kali ini aku tidak akan ikut acara keluarga" tegas Gray._

_"Gray! Kau pikir janji itu jauh lebih penting daripada acara keluarga, huh?!"_

_Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Okaa-san nya, Gray berlari pergi ke arah lapangan yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Ia terus menerus menghela napas geram. Bingung akan pilihan yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Bagi Gray, tentu saja janji itu jauh lebih penting daripada acara keluarganya yang membosankan itu._

_"Cih! Kau terlambat lagi!" omel Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Seolah-olah tidak memperhatikan Gray yang kini terduduk lemas._

_"Hehe, yang penting aku datang kan?" ucap Gray. Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung damai ketika bersama sahabatnya ini. Mungkin untuk sesaat ia bisa melupakan permasalahannya dengan Okaa-sannya._

_Natsu memalingkan mukanya cuek, masih kesal terhadap sikap sahabatnya itu._

_Melihat keadaan yang sunyi senyap, Gray mulai mengambil bola basket dari tasnya dan mulai mendribblenya ke arah Natsu._

_"Oi. Bagaimana dengan gadis berambut pirang yang kau ceritakan kemarin? Masih berpikir tidak menyukainya?" tanya Gray sambil melemparkan bola di tangannya ke arah Natsu._

_Sambil menangkap bola, Natsu menjawab dengan tatapan bingung, "Hmm? Gadis berambut pirang? __Maksudmu Luce?" _

_Gray terkekeh pelan, "Ya. Di SMS kau menuliskannya Lucy. Tapi kau membacanya Luce?"_

_"Nyahaha! Salahkan mengapa namanya begitu susah!" kata Natsu._

_Gray hanya sweatdrop, 'Segitu gamangnya dibilang susah?'_

_"Ah ya, aku pernah memanggilnya Luigi, dan aku sukses mendapat tamparan darinya" kata Natsu sambil melempar bola di tangannya dengan asal._

_Memang dari awal tidak ada niat dari mereka untuk bermain basket selain iseng. Mereka hanya ingin bertemu dan kebetulan lapangan sedang sepi._

_"Pfft, haha!" ujar Gray menahan tawa, "Luigi? Kau serius? Itu character yang sering aku pakai di Mario Cart dulu, kau tahu?" lanjut Gray._

_"Ya. Dan akupun juga begitu" ucapnya sambil menampakkan grinsnya._

_"Haha! Ah ya apa kau sama populernya di sana dengan di Fairy Tail?" Tanya Gray sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya._

_"Tentu saja tidak sama! Aku lebih populer di sana, nyahaha!"_

_"Iyakah? Kelihatan sih, kau populer dengan kesetengahan otakmu, haha" canda Gray setengah menyindir._

_"Huh? Otak? Kita tidak sedang belajar IPA kan?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang polosnya._

_Gray facepalm. Mengabaikan kekepoannya karena punya pertanyaan lain yang menurutnya lebih penting, Natsu mulai bertanya. _

_"By the way, bagaimana dengan club di sekolah? Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan club itu semenjak aku pindah sekolah. Kau menggantikanku jadi kapten?" tanya Natsu._

_Gray menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... Bukan aku"_

_"Hmm? Padahal mainmu bagus loh. Jadi, siapa kaptennya?" Tanya Natsu._

_"Sting. Sting Eucliffe, anak baru" jawab Gray._

_Natsu mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Aneh. Anak baru jadi kapten? Memang ada apa denganmu, Jellal, Mystogan, dan Laxus? Kalian pro kan?" tanya Natsu._

_Gray terdiam, seakan-akan bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia ingin jujur, namun ia takut Natsu akan marah padanya._

_"Oi? Aku serius, ice freak! Tidak mungkin anak baru jadi kapten" ucap Natsu._

_Gray tahu Natsu akan sangat lambat untuk berpikir bahwa Gray sudah keluar dari club, namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa bohong pada Natsu._

_"Err, Natsu" ucap Gray mulai serius._

_"Ya?" tanya Natsu mengerutkan alisnya bingung._

_"Aku keluar dari club" kata Gray sedikit berkeringat dingin._

_Natsu terdiam sejenak, otak kecilnya memproses kata demi kata yang Gray ucapkan, "Kau... keluar?" tanya Natsu lagi setengah shock._

_"Iy- tapi bukan hanya aku! Jellal, Mystogan, dan Laxus juga!" _

_"Dan kau membiarkan nama club kita rusak dan membiarkan si String atau apalah itu namanya jadi kapten?" tanya Natsu mulai menatap tajam Gray dengan mata onyxnya._

_Gray hanya terdiam, dalam kondisi seperti ini, Natsu bisa menjadi sangat serius. Ditambah tatapannya yang bahkan jauh lebih seram dari Erza._

_"Kalian kan bisa buat Sting jadi anggota baru dan kau jadi kaptennya!" decih Natsu kesal._

_Sungguh, dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Gray tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kabur? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin!_

_"Aku kecewa Gray. Dan terlebih, kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?" _

_"..."_

_"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lisanna?" tanya Natsu._

_"Lisanna sudah meninggal" ceplos Gray._

_"HAH?!" tanya Natsu, "Dan kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku?"_

_"..." Gray sudah berupaya menyembunyikan hal ini, namun apa daya, keceplosan tidak dapat dihindari._

_"Geez, omae!" seru Natsu terlihat depresi, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya terus menerus._

_"N-natsu, aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu tidak depresi. Itulah mengapa aku tidak menceritakan kematian Lisanna. Dan... Dan soal club! Kami bubar karena, kau tahu? Permainan tidak akan sama tanpamu, Nats-"_

_"Sudahlah Gray. Aku mau pulang" Kata Natsu dengan suara berat sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi._

_"OI! NATSU!" teriak Gray tanpa menerima jawaban._

* * *

Dan ya, setelah kejadian itu aku pulang dan handphoneku disita oleh _Okaa-san_ agar aku tidak SMS-an untuk membuat janji lagi. Lagipula aku pikir Natsu tidak akan menghubungi aku lagi sejak kejadian itu. _Hell,_ tapi yang benar saja! Hanya karena masalah sekecil itukah dia marah padaku?

Tapi sejujurnya tebakanku salah, Natsu beratus-ratus kali menghubungiku dan aku tidak mengangkatnya karena handphoneku disita. _Well,_ dan selanjutnya sama seperti tebakan kalian. Kami lost contact. Mungkin dia pikir aku sudah tidak peduli padanya lagi. Tch, baka. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku merindukannya?

Dia bilang dia akan mengunjungiku setiap bulan, tapi ini sudah hampir satu tahun dan tidak ada kabar darinya.

Argh! Sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi sibuk memikirkan dia, huh?! _He's just my missing nakama! _

* * *

**Missing Nakama**

* * *

*DRAAAAASSSHH!*

Hujan mengguyur kota Magnolia, Gray terduduk diam di sebuah cafe. Sesekali ia menoleh ke dalam isi cangkir, lalu memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca cafe.

'Ini.. tepat satu tahun sejak kejadian itu kan?' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menaruh cangkir yang kini telah kosong dan berdiri serta memasukan tangannya ke kantong jaket.

Ia menoleh untuk tetap menjaga bahwa ia masih memakai baju. Terkadang ia teringat kata-kata Natsu seperti : "Tumben kau memakai baju" atau "Ice Freak! Mana bajumu?!" / "Oi! Pakai bajumu! Ini sekolah!"

Tanpa Gray sadari, ia tersenyum. Rasanya sulit untuk memiliki seorang sahabat sesempurna Natsu dengan begitu banyak kenangan yang sudah mereka lalui bersama.

Kini Gray berada di depan sebuah gerbang tua yang merupakan rumah Natsu. Namun entah kenapa rumah ini seperti tidak berpenghuni. Mungkin Natsu pindah rumah. Begitulah pikir Gray.

Namun karena penasaran, akhirnya Gray mulai memasuki rumah yang ternyata bahkan tidak tergembok itu. Ia masih hafal jelas dimana kamar Natsu.

Di atas sebuah meja penuh debu, tertinggal sebuah kertas robekan yang sepertinya file diary yang lepas dari bukunya. Gray mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kemudian membersihkan kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**Dear Diary,**

**Kemarin aku sudah berusaha menelepon Gray untuk minta maaf, tapi sepertinya Gray tidak mau mengangkat. Hari ini handphoneku rusak, aku lost contact dengannya. Mungkin dia sudah meleponku balik, tapi mana mungkin dia tau nomor baruku huh?**

Gray sedikit tercengang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Natsu tidak bisa dihubungi karena handphonenya rusak, bukan karena Natsu melupakannya.

**Mungkin ini aneh...**

**Tapi aku begitu merindukan Gray, lost contact dengannya seperti sekarang, aku jadi ingin kembali ke Fairy Tail School. Namun Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak akan memperbolehkannya.**

Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman tipis mulai terukir di wajah dinginnya.

**Kehilangan seorang sahabat itu menyakitkan! Tapi mungkin dia benar, aku ini _baka._**

**Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa saat itu bahkan hingga sekarang, aku tidak marah padanya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mampu membencinya. _He's my nakama._ Karena aku dengan Gray lost contact, aku berharap diary inilah yang akan mengantarkan isi hatiku padanya. Kan sama kayak ngetik SMS. Cuman di diary gak ada enter.**

Gray terkekeh pelan, "Baka... Tapi kau benar, diary ini telah menyampaikan isi hatimu padaku"

**Rasanya bingung mau curhat ke siapa, padahal dulu kalau ada apa-apa terutama saat aku sedang bingung dengan perasaanku pada Lucy... Aku harap Gray ada! Kau tahu, Diary? Sarannya si stripper itu kayak super hero! Pas lagi dibutuhkan langsung muncul! Tapi kali ini tidak. Super Hero pensiun kah? Gray kan masih muda!**

"Pfft... Natsu, aku tidak bisa terbayang seberapa polosnya kamu ini..."

**Aku teringat waktu itu aku berjanji untuk mengunjungi rumahmu. Namun aku tidak pernah hafal alamat rumahnya, apalagi kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumahnya tercuci.**

**Akhirnya setiap bulan aku hanya dapat datang ke tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu. Lapangan dimana aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Namun kamu tidak pernah ada di sana. **

Gray terdiam. Sungguh, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata selama ini sang sahabat menunggunya di tempat itu dan dengan teganya Gray tidak datang.

Harusnya Gray tahu sekhawatir apa Natsu saat empat kali perjanjian dan Gray tidak datang. Apalagi sifat childish Natsu serta dirinya yang kesepian karena selalu ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Satu point. Natsu adalah orang yang kesepian, dan Gray adalah orang yang sibuk. Gray menyesal tidak punya waktu untuk selalu menemani sang nakama. Selama ini, Natsulah yang jauh lebih sengsara dari dirinya. Karena itulah sifat Natsu dibalik sifat periangannya.

**Di sekolah yang baru, tidak ada seorang temanpun yang bisa menggantikan sosok Gray. Aku kesepian. Bahkan Lucypun juga orang yang sibuk. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku mampu sibuk.**

Gray terkekeh, "Kau pikir sibuk itu enak, huh..?"

**Yang pasti, dari semua yang aku tulis. Aku merindukan nakamaku, sahabat lamaku, Gray Fullbuster.**

**Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa saat itu aku hanya shock tentang kekacauan club yang aku bangun selama 5 tahun. Namun sekarang aku tidak peduli ****ada ataupun tidak club itu. Asal aku dan Gray bersama, kita adalah sebuah team. Kita adalah sebuah club yang hebat.**

**Dan aku juga, entah kenapa, aku tidak terlalu sedih dan terkejut saat mengetahui Lisanna meninggal. Entah kenapa. Aku hanya terkejut karena kau merahasiakannya dariku.**

**Aku ingin memiliki banyak waktu lagi bersama sahabatku ini.**

**Aku harap, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.**

*KRRIIIIIING*

**"Hallo?"**

**"Gray... Hiks, Ini Grandine, Kaa-san Natsu"**

**"E-eh... Grandine - baa san, l-lama tak jumpa" **ucap Gray agak canggung, **"Ada apa ya?"**

**"Hiks. N-Natsu... meninggal"**

* * *

**Missing Nakama**

* * *

Kini dengan pakaian serba hitam, Gray menatap ke arah batu nissan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya yang begitu ia rindukan, Natsu Dragneel.

Ia tak mampu menangis ataupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menahan rasa sesak yang terus tergenang di hatinya. Karena sampai sekarangpun, Gray belum sempat meminta maaf pada Natsu.

Hanya satu yang Gray tahu bahwa Natsu tidak marah padanya dan juga merindukannya. Namun Graypun juga tahu bahwa Natsu pasti akan memaafkannya.

Satu per satu orang mulai pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Terkecuali untuk dua orang yang masih terpaku diam di depan kuburan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Yamg satu adalah Gray, dan yang satu dalah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Gray menghela napas berat, banyak hal yang bercampur aduk di otak serta hatinya. Air matanya seakan-akan kering dan hatinya seakan-akan telah beku.

"Hey, kau Gray kan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, Gray mengangguk, "Dan kau Lucy?"

"Ya... Aku Lucy" jawab gadis berambut pirang itu, "Hiks, aku merasa ingin menyusulnya..."

Gray menoleh, dan dilihatnya gadis itu, Lucy, dengan air yang tak hentinya keluar dari kedua bola mata caramelnya.

"Kurasa dia akan lebih senang jika kau tidak menyusulnya" ucap Gray.

"Haha... Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja aku terlalu sakit hati untuk menerima kenyataan ini" jawab Lucy.

"Begitupun aku. Mungkin memang ada saat saat menyakitkan dimana seseorang harus pergi sendiri tanpa ada siapapun yang boleh menyusulnya. Entah keluargnya, orang yang disukainya, dan bahkan... sahabat lamanya" jelas Gray.

"Ya. Aku harap dia bahagia di atas sana. Perpisahan ini hanya sementara, iya kan?" kata Lucy sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu, Gray ikut tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Dan kita harus tetap tersenyum untuknya jika kita ingin dia bahagia"

"Ne, kita sahabat kan?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh..?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Eto, maksudku... Walaupun kita baru kenal hari ini, tapi... sahabat Natsu adalah sahabatku juga. Benar kan?" tanya Lucy.

Gray terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Lucy, "Iya, kita sahabat"

"Mou! Jangan usap kepalaku seperti itu!"

"Ahaha!"

**_Kurasa..._**

**_Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang aku lakukan di masa lalu_**

**_Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kuubah dari masa lalu_**

**_Namun aku tahu, masa lalu tidak dapat terulang kembali_**

**_Karena itu, jalanilah masa sekarang_**

**_Pikirkanlah masa depan dan lupakan masa lalu_**

**_Karena kenangan bukan lagi sekedar kenangan_**

**_Dan karena renungan bukan lagi sekedar renungan_**

**_Kecuali satu hal dari masa lalu yang tidak akan kulupakan _**

**_NATSU DRAGNEEL_**

**_"Cause you are my missing nakama that i will never forget"_**

**_Ambil kenangan indahnya dan lupakanlah kenangan buruknya _**

**_[••••]_**

**__****Aku harap, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.**

**_._**

**_Ya, Natsu, kita akan bertemu lagi. _**

**_Walau di kehidupan selanjutnya._**

**_._**

**_THE END_**

* * *

ONE-SHOT GRAY NATSU FRIENDSHIP FOR #BAF FTI 2014

Mohon reviewnya Juri - senpai, dan yoroshiku!

* * *

**Omake**

1 tahun telah berlalu, Gray dan Lucy menjadi sahabat dekat. Lucy sering curhat kepada Gray tentang kenangannya bersama Natsu. Walau beda sekolah, mereka selalu seperti kakak-adik. Dan kini, di bawah langit senja, Gray dan Lucy tengah terdiam di kursi taman...

"Ne.. Apa itu sahabat menurutmu, Gray?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, Lucy.

Gray menolehkan kepalanya dari menghadap langit menjadi ke arah Lucy, "Hmm? Tidak biasanya kamu menanyakan hal semacam itu, Lucy" komentar Gray.

Lucy terkekeh pelan, "Iyakah?", ia menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu.."

Gray memejamkan matanya seakan-akan mengfokuskan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, "Bagiku... Sahabat adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah membungkus pukulan dengan ciuman, tetapi menyatakan apa yang amat menyakitkan dengan tujuan sahabatnya mau berubah"

"Quote yang bagus, aku suka. Karena.. Itu melambangkan persahabatanmu dengan Natsu kan?" Tanya Lucy Yang dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Gray.

"Aku yakin, Natsu sedang tersenyum padamu di atas sana sekarang. Kalian adalah sahabat sejati... Sampai kapanpun, bahkan saat dia telah tiada" lanjut Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah, dia sahabatku. Kalian sahabatku. Arigatou..."_ Dan sayonara, Natsu.. _


End file.
